Fall
by Angelus1
Summary: She said not to but he just can't help himself...


Title: Fall  
  
Author: Angelus  
  
E-mail: angelus1317@hotmail.com (Please put "Fall" on the subject line.)  
  
Subject: Everwood.  
  
Category: ELR.  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Summary: She told him not to, but he just can't help it...  
  
Spoilers: The Valentine's Day episode  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to WGN and whoever the hell it is who created Everwood. They're used without permission, yadda yadda yadda, and I'd say I was sorry for that, but that'd be lying.  
  
Author's notes: I know, I *know* - I'm working on A Slayer Lost, I swear I am!  
  
Dedication: To Angie. Because we've changed so much over the years and yet you're *still* there for me.  
  
~*~  
  
What is it about Laynie Hart? I keep telling myself that I shouldn't be thinking this way - because she's Collin's sister, and things with Collin are weird enough as they are. But then she just flashes me that impish grin of hers and I'm sunk.  
  
At times the time when I wanted to be with Amy seems so far in the past that it's practically nonexistent. Maybe that's because all we do now is try to one-up each other. Maybe it's because lately I've seen a side of her that I don't particularly like - the nasty, vindictive side.  
  
I can't say what it is that drew me to Amy in the first place. But after that initial meeting, she seemed to be the only one in Everwood with any real baggage, which made her instantly attractive. It gave her depth, a personality - and a connection with me. The more I hung out with her, the more I convinced myself that she was the only one in this damn town worth talking to.  
  
I should have known that it was all about Collin. And while I don't understand how she can expect to pick up where they left off when he couldn't even remember her name, I have to respect her loyalty and dedication and determination. And strength.  
  
Lately, however, it's been a bit harder to remind myself of her good qualities - it seems like all we ever do is push each other's buttons. She rubs Collin in my face to make me jealous, and I make her crazy simply by always being around, whether it's hanging out one-on-one with Collin or infringing on their couple time.  
  
I know I should probably feel guilty for doing this to her, but for some reason the guilty feelings just won't come. I feel almost like she led me on while Collin was in his coma - talking with me, flirting with me...kissing me. But as soon as he woke up, I was out of the picture. And try as I did, I just couldn't bring myself to hate the guy - we got along way too well. And really, how do you make yourself hate somebody who's been stuck in a hospital bed for months who can't even remember his own family? So, hence the weirdness.  
  
And then, Laynie showed up. She's so much like Collin used to be, and so much like I've been ever since we moved back to Everwood. She's dark and moody and hates this town, yet she just looks up at you with these big, dark eyes, and you want to tell her everything because it's like you know that you can trust her.  
  
There's no denying that she's attractive, but the thing about her is that she's not like every other girl in this town. She's not preppy, blonde-and-blue, and perky - she's not Amy. She's smart and bold and spunky and how could you not love this girl?  
  
I was a bit annoyed at Amy at first for pushing me at Laynie, but I'm glad she did. What started as yet another strategic maneuver in whatever crazy little game it is we're playing ended up being the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time.  
  
Valentine's Day...I certainly didn't mean to ask her out for tonight, it just sort of...slipped out, without me even noticing. She didn't seem to mind, though.  
  
Collin and I take the ice first, while the girls sit and finish lacing up their skates. And chat...that thought disturbs me more than just a little bit. When girls are left to their own devices for very long, nothing good can come out of it. My thoughts are too occupied with staying standing, however, to worry too much about that right now.  
  
WE make a few laps, not talking. It's not an awkward silence, but a friendly one, and I realize that despite everything, I'm lucky to have Collin as a friend. Maybe someday in the future, I'll be able to make complete peace with Amy, too. But for now, things are going to be awkward, and I'm getting used to it.  
  
We don't even notice when our dates approach us from behind. Amy plants a light kiss on Collin's cheek, takes his hand, and sweeps him away, leaving me standing in the middle of the pond with Laynie Hart.  
  
"Having trouble?" she teases as I struggle to keep myself upright. My balance fails me and my foot slips out from under me. Before I hit the ice, however, her hand grabs my arm and I find that she's the only thing holding me up, her laughing eyes and mouth a little too close for comfort. I search for some sort of witty comment, but it won't come to me, and before I know what's happening, she's hauling me back up again.  
  
"Been awhile," I manage. Not the most charming thing to say, but...  
  
"Obviously," she shoots back, and begins circling around me. Closer and closer... "I challenge you not to fall," she says lightly, her voice just barely registering above a whisper.  
  
So far, I'm still up. "Okay. Not bad."  
  
"That's not all." So close that her small whit hand sweeps across my chest. Then, suddenly, she's in front of me, grinning up at me, eyes sparkling.  
  
And she kisses me.  
  
It's a brief kiss, but more than just a peck. And this time I do fall, landing hard, but all she can do is laugh as she skates away, and I'm sitting in the middle of the ice on my ass but you couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face if you tried.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she tosses over her shoulder. Unable to stop myself, I scramble to my feet an lurch across the ice after her.  
  
Don't fall, she says.  
  
The problem is, I already am. 


End file.
